Angelo
Angelo is a playable character in Dragon Quest VIII. After losing his parents at a young age, he was brought in by Francisco, the abbot of Maella Abbey, like many other orphans. He grew up to be on of the Templar Knights, responsible for the abbey's protection. He likes to gamble and drink, making him a disgrace in the other templars' eyes, but he has the favour of Abbot Francisco. His half-brother Marcello, head of the Templar Knights, considers Angelo to be the cause of the bad events in his life . Marcello orders him to join the party after the events at Maella Abbey. Angelo doesn't take his religious or ceremonial roles at the abbey seriously (although his swordsmanship and bow proficiency are impressive enough for him to become a Templar knight). He's more interested in hustling the rubes at nearby Simpleton and chasing ladies than in carrying out the duties of his station. Angelo marches to the beat of his own drum, but he's a good person. He goes to extraordinary lengths, outshining even the rising star, Marcello, to save Abbot Francisco. When things must be done, he rises to the occasion. The rest of the time, he wants to be carried around by his free spirit, as captured in one of his remarks prior to undertaking the Dragovian trials: "If there's one thing I hate in this life, it's a trial. What kind of masochistic lunatic would come all the way up here to endure a gruelling, not to mention tedious, challenge?" There are a few other characters worth remarking on. Marcello is Angelo's half brother, a character with a zealous hatred of the nobility. That, as the illegitimate son of one of his father's house servants, he was disowned by his aristocratic family imbues him with a desire to stick it to well-bred institutions--and their members--everywhere. He despises his half-brother, while he and Angelo are outwardly quite similar, the difference beteween the two is rather apparent. Abilities Angelo learns a wide variety of healing and attack spells and a decent amount of skills. He can learn to use a sword but is outclassed as the hero uses them much better. It is a good idea to level up Angelo's staff skill to increase his magic and mp. His Charisma skills are also fairly good. Angelo's strength shines when using a bow. As most bow skills hit for multiple damage or hit for high damage, offsetting Angelo's somewhat low strength. Sword Bow Still to add: *MP *Points *Target *Tension *Info *Oomph Staff *Max MP+20, 50 *Caduceus *Oomph *Kathwack *MP Recovery Fisticuffs ( Table Under Construction) Still to add: *MP *Points *Tension *Info *Oomph Charisma *Angel Eyes *Chilling Chuckle *Sarcastic Snigger *Charming Look *Ban Dance *Divine Intervention *Pearly Gates Magic *Heal *Midheal *Fullheal *Multiheal *Oomph *Buff *Kabuff *Bounce *Zing *Kazing *Squelch *Tingle *Whoosh *Swoosh *Kaswoosh *Drain Magic *Dazzle *Fizzle *Fuddle *Kafuddle *Whack *Thwack *Kathwack Other Appearances ''Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies'' Angelo appears as one of the guests at Erinn's Inn at Stornway. This can be achieved trough the DQVC using Nintendo's Wi-Fi Channel. When you talk to him he gives you Templar's Togs and, if you visit him on your birthday, his hair as a helmet. If you visit him as a priest he will give you his trousers. If you wear all of his equipment, you can earn the accolade "Tasty Templar" by checking the Battle Records screen. Gallery File:Dq8-angelo.jpg|Angelo concept art Category:Dragon Quest VIII characters Category:Party members